


Chasing Clouds

by carpelucem



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, maybe a touch of h/c, mostly just a giant cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rebounds, and then there’s this, and he knows what he’d choose every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Clouds

Liam had known his relationship was over for a lot longer than anyone outside his immediate circle suspected. There was no one to blame for it, not really, and growing apart as people was something Liam preferred to discover now, rather than a ring, a house, and two kids down the road.

So they go their separate ways, meet up again once or twice for publicity’s sake, and then they amicably split under a tabloid headline.

Maybe it should disgust him, how clinical the whole thing feels, but to be honest, Liam’s just relieved to be finished with the whole thing. He’s not good with the living double lives game, and the stress of maintaining something that had died long ago is wearing on him. He’s got to be in Atlanta for shooting with Jen, and to be away from the fishbowl in LA is probably the best thing for him right now.

The cast seems to have parties every weekend, blowouts that Jen usually hosts, with booze, maybe a little weed if Woody’s around, and a lot of steam-burning raucousness that Liam is happy to participate in. They sprawl together, totally at ease after this long together, and there are few boundaries between all of them, that eerie closeness that comes from spending every waking moment in each others’ company for the better part of a couple years.

Josh is down this weekend, and Liam greets him with a sloppy hug, hands splayed across his back, doesn’t need a buzz for the kiss he presses into Josh’s cheek before Josh sinks down next to him. Liam’s missed him, is thankful for the round of press they’re doing in the fall, because they all (at least Jen, Josh, and himself) seem to function better when they’re together than apart. Jen is a few feet away obnoxiously protesting the game of flip cup she’s playing with her makeup girl and Jena, and Josh sinks down on the sofa with a beer next to Liam, watching her gesticulate wildly.

"God, she’s loud," Josh laughs and Liam just looks over at him, gives a nod in agreement. "I forget that when I’m not here." 

"Hard to forget, the two of you aren’t ever more than a keystroke away, it seems." And the truth is a little hollow in his throat, Liam doesn’t begrudge the two of them for their casual-serious-friends with benefits arrangement. It’s constantly in flux and Liam knows Jen’s not really the kind of girl who likes definitions, but he’s also pretty sure that Josh isn’t fucking around with other people on the side when she wants her freedom to sleep with Nick on-set.

"It’s not the same as being here, though." Josh has that wistful puppy-dog look he gets sometimes, the one that coaxes Liam to tug him in under his arm and just sit for a while. Jennifer looks over at the two of them every now and then and smiles fondly before going back to her game.

"Thanks for taking care of her," Josh offers, and Liam shakes his head, runs his thumb over the edge of Josh’s shirt.

"I think we both know that’s not the case, and she’d skin you alive if she heard you saying that."

Liam can feel the eye roll, but he knows he’s right.

"That’s not what I mean, and you know it."

Liam tilts his head, expecting to see Josh watching the table ahead of them, but his face is tipped up to Liam, earnest and open. “I’d say the tables have been reversed lately, but you’re welcome.”

Josh’s hand snakes behind Liam, and he can feel it rest lightly along his ribs before pulling in tight.

"Goes without saying, we’re here for you, man."

And the statement hangs there, heavy in the air between them until Jen walks over, three bottles in her hands.

"Private party?" she asks, not waiting for an answer before settling herself between them, and he didn’t think he’d miss the weight of Josh’s hand, but the loss of warmth leaves a curious emptiness when Josh removes it to take his beer, to make room for Jen to slide in.

"Nah, never for you." Liam shifts just far enough to the right that Jennifer’s hips fit snugly into the minute space between them, Liam’s arm cushioning her head. Her free hand twines through Josh’s fingers, but she looks at Liam when she speaks.

"And what were you two discussing so intently?"

"Just catching up," Josh answers.

Jen angles herself so she’s pressed against Liam’s side, the knot of her hair brushing his cheek. “Don’t spill all our secrets,” she warns, a faux-serious note in her voice, and Liam just shakes his head, running a finger along his lips before taking another pull off his drink.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweets.”

Sam ambles over, claps a hand on Josh’s shoulder in greeting, and spends fifteen minutes filling him in on the set pranks he’s missed. Jen settles back into him, quiet for about twelve seconds before she starts talking about what they can do to initiate the newbies. Liam thinks that her usual interrogation before the cameras roll is torture enough for anyone, but tosses a few suggestions out. She nods along enthusiastically when he mentions short-sheeting the District 13 bunks and he makes a mental note to let production design know to keep her away from set unsupervised.

Josh and Sam reach a lull and Sam asks Liam how Chris is doing, asks him to send his best along when Liam talks to Chris next. Sam’s off to find Natalie after that, and Josh turns back to them, extending his hand behind Jennifer to lie along Liam’s and just nods over her head. That, coupled with Jen’s warmth against his side, is comforting to Liam, fulfilling something he didn’t know he was really missing.

It’s a moment like dozens of others. But the cogs are back in alignment now, spinning together nicely on a Saturday night, and for the first time in what seems like forever, Liam feels really good. He’s loose and mellow, more like himself than he has been in far too long, and looking at Josh and Jennifer, the two of them tangled into his space, into his life, he knows who to thank for that.


End file.
